Reality Warping
For a gallery of examples for Reality Warping, see here. The ability to manipulate reality. Also Called *Essokinesis *Factual Manipulation *Reality Alteration/Bending/Control/Distortion/Manipulation Capabilities Users can create, change, destroy, or even alter reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as tangible as physics to something inconceivable like logic. Applications *Nigh-Complete Arsenal or Complete Arsenal *'Creation:' **Ability Creation **Alternate Universe Creation **Empathic Creation **Imagination Manifestation **Life Creation **Powers via Object *'Destruction:' **Energy Erasure **Space Depletion **Time Destruction **Total Event Collapse *'Enhancements:' **Infinite Supply **Omnifarious **Reality Condition **Reactive Adaptation **Supernatural Condition *'Manipulations:' **Biological Manipulation: ***Death Inducement ***Health Manipulation ***Regenerative Healing Factor **Elemental Manipulation: ***Cosmic Manipulation ****Cosmic Awareness ***Energy Manipulation ***Matter Manipulation ***Molecular Manipulation **Force Manipulation: ***Dimensional Manipulation ***Fundamental Forces Manipulation ***Life-Force Manipulation ****Resurrection ***Physics Manipulation ****Physics Distortion ***Space-Time Manipulation ****Space-Time Distortion **Psionic Manipulation: ***Mental Manipulation ****Emotion Manipulation ***Remote Teleportation ***Subatomic Manipulation **Superpower Manipulation: ***Power Apex Inducement ***Power Augmentation ***Power Bestowal ***Power Erasure ***Power Evolution ***Power Limitation Inducement ***Power Negation ***Power Reflection ***Power Replication ***Self-Power Bestowal **Unique Manipulations: ***Absolute Will ***Answer Manipulation ***Boundary Manipulation ***Causality Manipulation ***Event Manipulation ***Existence Manipulation ***Law Manipulation ***Metaphysics Manipulation ***Meta Probability Manipulation ***Nothingness Manipulation ***Probability Manipulation ***Truth Manipulation ***Universal Manipulation Forms of Reality Warping *'Cartoon Physics': replace or apply absurd laws of the universe *'Comic Narration': Control reality via comic books *'Dual Warping': Warp reality both rationally and irrationally. *'Faithifery': Alter reality according to one's belief. *'Logic Manipulation': Control the very rules of logic and reason. This is considered the rarest and most powerful form of Reality Warping *'Mentifery': Manipulate reality via thoughts and imagination *'Narration': Manipulate reality via writing. *'Oneiric Reality Manipulation': Warp reality via dreams/nightmares. *'Pathifery': Control reality based on instincts/emotions, rather than actual coherent thoughts or words. *'Possibility Reconstruction': Control reality with already existing possibilities. *'Reality Randomization': Control reality in a random way. *'Reality Playing': Transform games into reality. *'Science Manipulation': Control reality by controlling the scientific law. *'Subjective Reality': Turn fantasies into a reality by manipulating the boundary between them. *'True Illusion': Turn your illusions into reality. *'Virtual Warping': Control reality in computer-like fashion. ** Data Warping: Control reality by Data, Information and Knowledge *'Vocifery': Change reality by always being right. **'Figurative Vocifery': Warp reality by speaking metaphorically. *'Wish Granting': Control reality by granting wishes **'Absolute Wish' - Wishes without limits *'Xenopsychic Reality Warping': Control reality based on the thoughts and imagination of others. Power Level Low-level Users * Users of this stage cannot break the laws of physics, but they can bend them , such as running on vertical walls and Rule Bending. They are the weakest of reality warpers, being severely limited and are debatable to being called "Reality Warpers". Medium-Level Users * Users of this can mimic animated characters. Users of this level of power are known for holding powers such as Cartoon Physics, performing a seemingly impossible feat (e.g. producing a mallet out of thin air). Some may be able to impose their laws onto others. Advanced-Level Users * Users of this power level are very powerful force to be reckon with. They can manipulate Physics, allowing them to not only bend, but even break the laws of physics. Being the general form of reality warper, 'Physics Manipulators' can invent their own physical laws and impose them on the rest of the universe. Master-Level Users * These are the rarest and most powerful of reality warpers. Not only that they can break the laws of physics, they can control the very rules of logic and reason, able to perform a feat that is not only impossible, but also inconceivable. They are so powerful, they may appear to be practically omnipotent. Associations *Absolute Existence *Alpha Reality *Meta Probability Manipulation *Nigh Omnipotence - Powerful reality warpers can do almost anything they want. *Psycho Warping *Reality Embodiment *Unrestricted Wishes *Wish Granting Limitations *Cannot affect those with Reality Anchoring. *Limited by how much raw power users actually possess. *May need to be within a reality to be able to bend it. *If user is placed in a realm with its reality destroyed, the user is powerless. *Overpowered by Omnipotence, Omnilock, Omni-Negation and other Omnipotent Powers. *Reality warping and Paradox Manipulation tend to cancel each other out. *Users are vulnerable to Illusion Manipulation. *Users of Reality Restoration can simply undo everything. *Basic knowledge of things, creativity and desire for things to happen are needed for users to warp reality effectively. *Cannot fool users of Reality Perception. *Power can be negated by users of Reality Alteration Negation. Known Users See Also: Reality Warper TV/Movie *Archangels (Supernatural) *Castiel (Supernatural) *Several Demons (Supernatural) * Deities (Supernatural) *Jesse Turner (Supernatural) *Vengeance Demons (Buffy the Vampire Slayer); via Wish Granting *Cyvus Vail (Angel) *Billie Jenkins (Charmed) *Wyatt Halliwell (Charmed) * Nathan Young (Misfits) *The Strangers (Dark City) *John Murdock (Dark City) *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Q (Star Trek TNG, DS9 and Voyager) *Casanova Frankenstein (Mystery Men); via the Psycho Frakulator * Primus (Transformers) * Unicron (Transformers) *Trick/The Blood King (Lost Girl); via writing in his own Blood *Anthony Fremont(The Twilight Zone) * Users/wielders of Forbidden Fruit (Kamen Rider Gaim) * Emma Alonso (Every Witch Way) Western Animation *Alien X (Ben 10) *Celestialsapiens (Ben 10) *Anodites (Ben 10) *Butters Stotch (when in Imaginationland) (South Park) *Him (Powerpuff Girls) *Demon Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) *Lord Simultaneous (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Ultimate Daimyo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Ultimate Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Galactose (Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Dwayne (Static Shock) *Lillian Hale (W.I.T.C.H) *Fairies (Fairly Odd Parents) *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball); via job *The Chaos Beast (Martin Mystery) *Kyle Broflovski (South Park)}} Literature *Crayak (Animorphs) *The Drode (Animorphs) *Ellimist (Animorphs) *Little Pete (Gone) *Madman (The Nightside) *Firefight/Megan Tarash (The Reckoners Series) *Members of the royal family of Amber and their descendants (Chronicles of Amber) *Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles) Video Games *Alessa Gillespie (Silent Hill) *Alma Wade (F.E.A.R.) *Emperor Vigoor (Ninja Gaiden) *Macrosaurus (Kaiju Combat) * The Three Golden Goddesses (The Legend of Zelda) * Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Alf-Layla-Wa-Layla (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Darkspine Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) * Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) * Lucifer (Shin Megami Tensei) * Micheal (Shin Megami Tensei) * Demiurge (Shin Megami Tensei) * YHVH (Shin Megami Tensei) * Trenia (Nipponverse) *The Hero (Titan Quest) * The Wave of Existence (Xenogears) *Mysterio (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions); via the Tablet of Order and Chaos}} Known Objects Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Nigh Powers